


Podrías ser feliz

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Podrías ser feliz y no lo sabré… pero no eras feliz el día que te vi partir.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Localizado en la línea temporal de Tokyo ghoul:re (posible divergencia después del capítulo 44).

_i. A veces el aire en sus pulmones le sobra… para preguntarse qué espera, para reírse de lo infantil que sonó hace tres años y de lo estúpido que suena ahora._

* * *

El Orochi entra a la madriguera.

Deslizándose por los pasillos y abriendo puertas como si fueran las de su propia casa llega al piso superior. Sin intención de alertar a nadie, mucho menos de pedir ayuda, desea tirarse sobre el sofá y de ser posible vendar la herida –todavía sin cerrar– de su vientre.

Se despoja de su abrigo y un sonoro suspiro de cansancio hace que sus pulmones adoloridos se constriñan haciéndole proferir una maldición. Había sido un mal día, o al menos eso le hubiese gustado decir, pero inmediatamente después de recordar la causa de sus heridas una media sonrisa irónica se planta sobre su cara.

Cansinamente se recuesta sobre el sofá y en cuanto toca la suave superficie decide que sus heridas pueden esperar, cierra los ojos con la esperanza de obtener descanso cuando la puerta se abre de un solo golpe. Una silueta femenina se delinea en la escasa iluminación, antes de que un rayo de luz lo ciegue.

—¡Maldición, Touka! —gime llevándose una mano a la cara.

La mujer lo mira con desdén antes de acercarse a él con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, de cerca un hombre alto la sigue.

—Desde abajo huele a sangre, no podemos permitir que impregnes el establecimiento con tu pestilencia, Nishiki —sentencia mientras desdoblaba vendas y saca lo que se parece a una enorme botella de alcohol.

El hombre sobre el sillón gruñe, todavía luchando por adaptarse a la fuerte luz.

—¿…Cómo fue? —el segundo varón pregunta.

—Una paloma problemática —dice, y con eso es suficiente para hacerles entender, lo que no esperan es que la historia continúe—, un tipo lamentable que hace tiempo no veía —hace una pausa, ambos lo miran— un idiota que parece no tener ninguna clase de esperanza.

Las manos de la mujer tiemblan, los hombres fingen no percatarse.

El silencio corta la habitación, de alguna forma los tres saben lo que sigue a continuación.

—Touka… —dice por fin—. Encontré a Kaneki.

* * *

_Y a veces, se queda sin respiración._


	2. ii.

_Enterrando su cuerpo en la oscuridad…_

* * *

—Touka, estás derramando el café.

—¡Ah! —espeta, admirando su pequeña devastación.

Después de limpiar, con reticencia voltea a mirarlo, ha vivido suficiente tiempo con él para saber que está preocupado; suspira.

—Estoy bien… —empieza, intentando quitarle importancia—, es sólo que…

El establecimiento está vacío, justo media hora antes de abrir, por eso cuando él interrumpe sus excusas, las palabras resuenan demasiado fuertes, demasiado imparables.

—¿Le temes a Ken? —inquiere, sin dejar de mirarla.

La mujer parpadea, no es su intención pero ríe.

—No le tendría miedo, ni aunque se volviera la cabecilla del nido —dice, pero en cuanto su risa muere lo mismo hace su mirada.

Hay silencio, por un corto periodo de tiempo el establecimiento parece habitado solamente por la máquina de café y el agua hirviendo. Ninguno de los dos se mueve hasta que las palabras del hombre por fin encuentran su forma.

—¿Entonces lo odias? —continúa.

Touka aprieta los puños, de repente siente los ojos cristalizarse. No quiere llorar, ha llorado lo suficiente por una vida.

—Todo sería más sencillo de esa forma, ¿cierto? —contesta suavemente mientras lo mira con una sonrisa rota sobre sus labios.

—Touka… —el hombre empieza, pero de inmediato la joven mujer lo intercepta.

—Iré a arreglar el almacén.

' _Es suficiente por ahora… (y para siempre)_ ', se dice, mientras se aleja. Cuando Nishiki les contó lo que había sucedido, fue fácil unir los puntos, crear una imagen general de la historia, lo que resultó difícil, fue tomar decisiones y aceptar que todo era diferente ahora.

" _No nos recuerda."_

Se detiene, las memorias se abren en su pecho como furiosas espinas, entonces, un trozo de su corazón se rompe.

* * *

_... ella también quiere olvidarlo todo._


	3. iii.

_"La verdad es un precipicio que te hará caer"_

* * *

Es un día lento, los clientes han ido y venido en periodos prolongados de tiempo; dándole la oportunidad de ir a la tienda de granos de café y regresar sin que un solo cliente atravesara la puerta. Suspira cansinamente, pensando para sí que no había necesidad alguna de apresurarse.

Se quita los zapatos deportivos mientras cuidadosamente se coloca las zapatillas de tacón bajo que usa con su uniforme.

Entonces suena la campanilla.

Escucha voces, pero ninguna es la que  _debería_  escuchar.

—¡Hey, nii-san, cuantas veces tengo que decirte…! —regaña y cuando se acerca lo suficiente el blanco inunda su mirada—, que saludes a nuestros clientes… —termina, casi conteniendo el aliento.

Touka se congela por un momento que se sienten siglos cuando él la mira. Hay un segundo, quizá dos, en los que siente que está viendo a Kaneki Ken y que él la mira de vuelta, pero cuando el segundero de su mente cuenta tres, tiene que recordarse que no lo es. Frente suyo hay un hombre (un poco más) alto, de sonrisa (un poco más) fácil y ataviado de blanco, que se supone no debe conocer.

—Por favor… —dice y sin darse cuenta sale de su boca como una plegaria— tomen asiento por aquí.

Después de escuchar su orden se aleja hasta la barra donde su hermano la espera, toma en sus manos temblorosas la tetera y comienza a verter agua caliente sin dirigirle la palabra. Él la observa, lo sabe, pero no se atreve a mirarlo, el agua salpica, la taza se derrama, ella maldice. Renji toma el agua de sus manos y con presteza prepara tres cafés antes de alejarse. Touka permanece mirando las tazas humeantes hasta percatarse de que el hombre se ha marchado a la mesa donde sus tres clientes esperan. Lo llama de vuelta y lo reprende, más no puede culparlo, todo aquello se asemeja más a una broma que a una casualidad, una cruel casualidad.

Cuando sus manos han dejado de temblar lo suficiente como para no derramar el líquido caliente, se acerca a entregar su pedido.

Dos palomas alaban el sabor del café y la tercera llora.

Touka le ofrece su pañuelo antes de decidir que después de todo quizá sí lo odia un poco.

* * *

_"… y no quiero lastimarte, espero un día lo entiendas."_


	4. iv.

_"Más que nada quiero verte"_

* * *

—¿Me podrías dar otro café y… tu número de teléfono? —pregunta atrevidamente el joven hombre de atractivos ojos verdes, mientras sonríe.

Ella está sorprendida sólo un instante y un adorable sonrojo se posa sobre sus mejillas antes de sonreír también.

—No —responde dulcemente haciendo una reverencia, retirándose hasta la barra donde Renji la espera.

—Quiere otro café, nii-san. ¿Podrías llevárselo tú? —dice sin mirarlo.

—Es un ghoul —contesta él.

—Lo sé.

—Y sabe que también lo eres.

Esta vez sus labios permanecen cerrados.

—¿Por qué no…? — empieza, pero es interrumpido bruscamente.

—Estás haciendo esto por  _él_ , ¿cierto? —dice, con todo el veneno que puede juntar para con Renji, el cual se reduce a no más de un picogramo de cizaña.

El hombre permanece en silencio, realmente no es necesario decir demasiado, ella sabe perfectamente que él no está jugando al casamentero, sino que todo se reduce a una simple palabra: «Avanza». Pero para Touka, el tiempo se ha congelado, en la espera hipócrita de que viejos fantasmas no aparezcan y que sólo casuales desconocidos crucen el umbral.

—Se ve feliz… —dice mirando al suelo—. Se parece a como solía ser en el pasado… cuando no estaba sumido en la miseria, cuando no tenía que proteger una causa pérdida —aprieta los dientes, sujetando con fuerza su libreta de notas—. ¿Qué se supone que haga,  _Yomo-san_?

Renji toma el café que había estado preparando y marcha rumbo a la mesa que aún espera su orden.

—¿Acaso no lo decidiste ya? —responde mientras se aleja—. Si recuerda o jamás lo hace… sólo me gustaría que pienses más en ti.

Touka sonríe un poco, mitad ironía muerta, mitad cariño doblado.

' _Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo',_ piensa.

Es sólo con Renji y Nishiki que todavía puede comportarse como la adolescente testaruda que alguna vez fue, es sólo a ellos a quienes todavía puede mostrar partes de su corazón desmoronado; los trozos, las pocas veces que se le permitió soñar o desear algo, amontonados hasta formar un endeble castillo de arena, fueron barridos en su mayoría junto a los escombros de una vieja cafetería. Ya no le quedaban más que cenizas y polvo, había aprendido a vivir a sí, a vivir sin casi nada, dedicándose, lentamente y con un puñado de lágrimas, a construir paredes fuertes y estables, llenas de deseos para alguien más.

Una pared.

_Para Ayato, que sigue tomando decisiones equivocadas._

Otra más.

_Para Hinami, lejos, en un lugar desconocido._

La tercera.

_Para Yoriko, con un montón de promesas rotas._

_Y para él…_

La campanilla suena y el corazón de Touka se acelera en egoísta anhelo. Cuando voltea, una mujer entrada en años le sonríe y ella le da la bienvenida.

 _Para él_ , debe recordarse, hay una pared y una puerta, que ella tiene la esperanza, él no vuelva a cruzar.

* * *

_"… pero por favor_

_… no vuelvas."_


	5. v.

_"Eras la canción que sonaba de fondo todo este tiempo…"_

* * *

A veces vuelve, de tanto en tanto, tras algunos días o algunos meses. Cada vez es distinta, en ocasiones observa con atención los libros (que no sabe fueron puestos ahí para él), otras mira ausente las decoraciones o las lámparas (como intentando encontrarles sentido) y a veces sólo la mira a ella (como sabiendo que guarda un secreto).

—Lo siento, mi hermano tuvo que salir, así que probablemente el café no sepa muy bien —dice, un poco demasiado rápido. Desde que llegó la ha estado observando a la distancia, así que está más ansiosa de lo normal—, todavía no puedo prepararlo como él.

El hombre toma la taza y da un sorbo.

—A mi me parece delicioso —sonríe complacientemente, ella no puede evitar hacer una mueca.

—No tienes que ser amable, ya sé que comparado con el de mi hermano es malo —gruñe por lo bajo—, por esa razón es que hoy no hay clientes.

Él abre los ojos con asombro e inesperadamente comienza a reír. Touka se avergüenza y haciendo amago de querer retirar la taza de café de la mesa, él toma su muñeca.

—Lo digo en serio, quizá no sea como el de tu hermano, pero estás casi ahí.

Ella lo observa, no muy divertida.

—Sin lugar a dudas te ganaste el título de "maestro" —dice con el ceño fruncido—. Se siente como si estuviera de regreso en la escuela y mi profesor de literatura estuviera tratando de consolarme por mis bajas notas.

Por alguna razón que no conoce, él amplia su sonrisa, usualmente hubiera intentado disculparse, pero su ceño arrugado es tan diferente de la mirada melancólica y sonrisa amable con la que ella usualmente le sirve, que él no puede evitar disfrutarlo con cada gramo de su parte masoquista.

—¿Eras mala en literatura? —dice, más entusiasmado de lo que debería.

—No demasiado —se defiende inmediatamente— es sólo que… odio la literatura clásica —sus palabras se encogen—, está llena de tragedias.

Él sonríe una vez más pero cuando recuerda los libros apilados en las estanterías se da cuenta que algo no tiene sentido.

—Oh, pero entonces ¿por qué tienen todos los libros de Takatsuki Sen aquí? ¿Acaso no casi todos son tragedias?

Es sólo una pregunta casual, pero el rostro de la mujer se llena de consternación. Él no tiene motivo para sospecharlo pero hay un momento de pánico en el que ella piensa que acaba de dejar que se le acerque demasiado. Está a punto de retirarse inventado una excusa cuando sus ojos se encuentran, el hombre parece confundido y preocupado, su semblante cubierto de una expresión familiar, de la sombra de aquel muchacho hace tiempo perdido en una vida diferente a esta.

Touka contiene el aliento y en contra de la lógica más pura, el miedo se desvanece dejando atrás la misma clase de tristeza que solía confundir con ira, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que dejó aquellos sentimientos fluir al exterior, que ahora sólo pueden salir en forma de una sonrisa partida.

Es fácil decir que los libros son de Renji, pero no está del todo sorprendida cuando su boca articula la verdad.

—Hay una persona… —dice en un murmullo— amaba esos libros. La última vez que le vi, le dije cosas horribles —hace una pausa—, he estado reuniendo estos libros con la esperanza de que si algún día regresa pueda perdonarme.

Él la mira abrumado, antes de estrepitosamente hablar: —L-lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—No —musita—, está bien.

El silencio se asienta entre ambos, asfixiante como aire frío, él sabe que se ha inmiscuido en un asunto personal y que debería dejar de hablar pero se encuentra con que no puede detenerse.

—Seguro que te perdona —espeta—. La colección que tienes aquí es grandiosa, aparte de Takatsuki Sen, tienes libros muy buenos es casi como si…

La voz en su cabeza susurra…  _Fueran para mí._

Vacila y algo en su interior se revuelve.

—Te perdonará… aún sin los libros —habla lentamente mirando al vacío—. No pareces del tipo de persona que diría algo con mala intención.

Touka siente su pecho hundirse de dolor y una grieta enorme se abre paso en una esquina de lo que le queda de corazón, está a punto de romperse, lo sabe, pero cuando él la mira de vuelta, la grieta inesperadamente se detiene. Sus ojos la ven como esperando, en alguna parte de sí mismo, por ella, por respuestas que hace mucho tiempo prometió no dar.

_No ahora._

_No nunca._

_Jamás._

_"No me dejen sola."_

_**"** **No lo haré."** _

Duda, la grieta cruje.

—Yo…

_"Si mueres Touka-chan, probablemente estaría triste."_

_"¿… debería ayudarte?"_

_"Lo siento. Touka-chan me enseñó pero todavía no lo puedo hacer bien."_

_"Touka-chan…"_

_**"** **_Q_ uiero protegerlos a todos."** _

La mujer cierra los ojos con fuerza, tiene que hacerlo, repitiendo el mantra en su cabeza una y otra vez:

'Es mejor no verlo, es mejor no recordarlo, es mejor dejarlo ir.'

_(Eres demasiado importante)._

_(Se feliz donde no pueda verte)._

_(Por favor…_

_por favor…_

_Perdóname)._

El nudo en su garganta se endurece.

La puerta por fin se abre.

—… Volví, creí que no abrirías la tienda hasta que regresara…

Los dos se exaltan antes de voltear a ver al hombre que acaba de entrar al establecimiento. En un instante de perplejidad ninguno de los tres se mueve, pero el recién llegado no tarda en notar como una mano olvidada y una muñeca poco consiente siguen atadas.

Hombre y mujer siguen su línea de visión antes de apresuradamente separarse el uno del otro.

—Lo siento no me di cuenta —espeta, poniéndose de pie.

—No, está bien —responde sin mirarlo.

—Tengo que irme —agrega, colocando el valor del café sobre la mesa. Mientras sale, dedica un saludo corto a la persona en la puerta y se aventura a la acera sin mirar atrás.

A través del ventanal de la tienda, Touka es capaz de ver su silueta alejarse, cuando él gira en la esquina, la imagen de su semblante le grita que es la última…

_La última._

No sabe exactamente cómo, pero ignorando la mirada inquisidora de su hermano, sus pies se mueven, primero lento, después con una velocidad peligrosa para alguien que intenta pasar desapercibida en los radares de la CCG.

Sólo le toma un momento, muy corto para si quiera preparase, pero teniéndolo por fin a su alcance, lo llama.

—Espera… —exclama y es muy tarde para darse cuenta que no sabe que decir.

El hombre se detiene en seco, perplejo.

Ella respira profundo, sin encontrar sus palabras. Ambos sólo se miran y el viento pasa suave, susurrando secuencias del pasado, historias sobre un río y un puente, de conejos y libros, de lágrimas y tragedias.

Touka las ignora todas y espera que él tenga mal oído.

—No tienes que pagar el café —dice por fin, haciendo su raciocinio a un lado —. Era malo y además no bebiste mucho, no… no quisiera asustar a un cliente —miente, mientras busca entre sus bolsillos dinero que obviamente no tomó de la mesa.

—No —espeta atropelladamente—, qué clase de cliente sería si no pagara… —se lleva una mano torpemente a la nuca.

—Pero…

—Está bien, por favor quédate con el dinero —él la mira en silencio un momento, antes de continuar con tímida reticencia—, pero a cambio… ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

Ella lo observa estupefacta y sin darse cuenta contiene el aliento.

Un recuerdo antiguo acude a su memoria, dos amigos, una mesera y un anticuado café.

Una pregunta y una respuesta que ya no puede dar.

—Yomo —dice, sin mirarlo directamente.

Él espera un poco por su nombre de pila, pero cuando se da cuenta que ella no planea dárselo siente algo parecido a la decepción asentarse sobre su estómago.

—Soy Sasaki Haise. Mucho gusto, Yomo-san —extiende su brazo y la desazón se expande al salir las palabras de su boca.

—Mucho gusto, Sasaki-sensei —contesta al tomar su mano.

Él sonríe en dulce ignorancia, no hay forma de que sepa que en el momento en el que ambos se tocan y sus ojos plagados de nostalgia (y secretos) lo encuentran, ha vuelto al lugar al que antes perteneció y que ahora no puede recordar.

Ella sonríe sabiéndolo y lo perdona, pidiéndole disculpas también, por no haber sido fuerte en el pasado, por no saber las palabras que pudieron haberlo salvado.

—Mucho gusto —repite, su sonrisa se amplía hasta casi romperse y su voz se tiñe de esperanzas, de deseos, todos para él.

_No vuelvas. Se feliz._

_Se feliz._

Se despiden superficialmente y cuando lo ve desaparecer en la distancia, Touka se convence de que no regresará.

* * *

_"Y que ahora, por fin se ha detenido."_


	6. vi. Postludio

Mira el plato en frente suyo con repudio mientras sujeta con fuerza su celular y el pequeño llavero de conejo se balancea. Acaba de alimentarse y aún así no puede deshacerse de la sensación de vacío, no importa cuánto trate, a veces sólo siente que debería dejar de comer, de moverse, permanecer estática hasta que todo acabe, pero cada vez que intenta hacerlo, en su mente aparecen los vívidos colores de las corbatas ridículas de Koma, la sonrisa amable pero sardónica de Irimi, recuerda las palabras gentiles del gerente, y es entonces que sus manos sin fuerza se mueven, para tomar la carne y meterla en su boca con desesperación y remordimiento.

No puede morir, no así, no cuando tantas personas le pidieron que continúe.

Encerrada en esa pequeña habitación, Yomo le ha procurado alimento, ha ido tan lejos como para cortar la carne de manera que no tenga más forma humana y pueda comérsela sin titubear. Es risible, considerando que la última vez que comió de esa forma fue en una época olvidada, cuando su padre todavía vivía. No sabe en qué momento se convirtió a tan patética versión de sí misma, a aquella niña perdida que llora en silencio, que no puede comer la carne de sus primeras cazas sin sentir el desasosiego apilarse en la boca de su estómago hasta hacerla casi vomitar.

Es extraño como las cosas cambian, es extraño como alguien que vive de arrebatar vidas aprende el peso que una sola de esas existencias tiene, es irónico que precisamente un hombre que ha cometido los mismos pecados que ella sea el único que se lo enseñe, con su argolla dorada tan parecida a la que sus padres dejaron atrás.  _Es risible…_  realmente lo es, que una vida termine tan fácilmente, que un día puedas verlos sonriendo en la puerta de entrada y al siguiente sólo sabes que jamás regresaran. Es duro darte cuenta que las cosas cambian, que la gente cambia, que la vida no siempre es justa y que hay sueños que jamás se cumplirán.

Nunca quiso algo realmente grande, sólo esperaba ir a la universidad, estudiar biología y quizá convertirse en profesora… siempre le gustó el colegio, pero ahora no podría graduarse y no sería capaz de enseñarle su diploma a Irimi, como secretamente había deseado.

No sabrá si los sueños de Yoriko se cumplen, ni si su amistad es de aquellas capaces de superar el tiempo. Le romperá el corazón desapareciendo y Touka desea con tal desesperación llamarla que tiene que clavarse las uñas en la palma para recordarse que ya no puede, que junto a Anteiku su vida como humana también desapareció. Ya no es más "Kirishima Touka", sino simplemente el ghoul llamado "Touka", ni siquiera sería capaz de conservar lo único que Ayato y ella todavía compartían.

Su nueva vida sólo estaba llena de  _"Ya no…",_

_"Nunca más…"_

_(de nuevo)._

—Touka.

Escucha su nombre, enfoca la vista y es capaz de ver al hombre que la espera en la puerta.

Con dificultad se pone de pie y se dirige en su dirección, cuando acaba de ponerse los zapatos se da cuenta que la observa sin decir nada. Él vacila por único momento que parece una pequeña eternidad.

—Touka, Nishiki me dijo…—empieza, pero parece arrepentirse de la forma en la que inicia e intenta de nuevo—. Touka… hay algo que no te he dicho —continúa suavemente—… Ken estaba en la redada.

—¿Huh? —es todo lo que alcanza a balbucear, antes de que el entendimiento se deslice dolorosamente en su cabeza.

' _No prisioneros en Cochlea, aniquilación total'_

Su respiración se detiene, no pasa mucho hasta que su labio inferior comienza a temblar incontrolablemente y baja la cabeza.

No llora, o al menos se engaña creyéndolo.

Yomo le da un momento antes de abrir la puerta y salir, ella va detrás.

En todo el trayecto ninguno habla, Touka sigue a ciegas la silueta del hombre, sumergida en la más profunda miseria. Jamás había perdido tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, jamás tan rápido. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que abrir el corazón a tanta gente sería así de doloroso, ella misma se lo hubiese arrancado.  _Y ahora él…_  aquel idiota con complejo de héroe, aquel que no merecía ni siquiera un gramo de la desgracia que lo asediaba…  _ahora él…_

Tiene que tragar fuerte, para evitar un sollozo.

' _La vida no puede ser así de injusta… no para él que es un ser humano… no para él…'_  repite incansablemente mientras gotas gruesas se escurren de sus mejillas.

Caminando sin vida, por fin mira al frente, descubriendo su destino.

Las palomas han terminado de buscar información y sólo las ruinas de madera y loza han permanecido para susurrarle sobre el pasado. Touka se detiene y se deja absorber por el vacío en su pecho, por los sonidos de risas, el aroma del café y los fantasmas de personas que ya no volverán. El dolor se expande tan rápido y tan orondo que apenas puede respirar.

En la cúspide de su castillo de arena, los trozos de su corazón se dispersan entre los escombros, no le queda nada o al menos eso piensa, pues en un rincón ella lo encuentra, derramando agua y confundiendo órdenes, sonriendo torpemente como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Entonces se sujeta a él, primero tímidamente, después con fuerza, y por un momento, que marca el resto de su existencia, ella cree.

Aún cuando los años se sumaron en deseos inútiles, mientras las sombras de la desesperanza le arrancaban la fe a pedazos, ella se mantuvo creyendo, hasta que cruelmente el azar le muestra –envuelto en un largo abrigo blanco y cargando una maleta– que no puede permitirse desear que vuelva.

Touka de nuevo se encuentra con un puñado de esperanzas, que lejos de cumplirse se transforman, lenta y tortuosamente, a cosas que nunca hubiese creído.

Y cuando por fin se ha acostumbrado a no esperar su entrada por la puerta, cuando se ha convencido de que un ser humano debe estar sólo con sus iguales y que será capaz de encontrar la felicidad de esa forma, cuando cree que ya no la necesita más… Él regresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Año: 2015


End file.
